The Raven's Aprentice
by EzCaP3
Summary: How some changes in Naruto's childhood change the whole story. Stonger but not Godlike Naruto Both FuxNaruto & YugitoxNaruto Disclaimer I don't own Naruto that's all maSashi kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i decided to make a story that would be a little different. In this story Naruto still hasn't found anyone to call a friend nor met the Hokage yet and has been kicked out of the orphanage at age five. And I don't want to spoil the rest of the chapter to you guys so without a further a do I invite you to read The Ravens Apprentice.**  
The full moon was shining bright over the empty streets of Konohagakure as a single silhouette of a man could be seen running atop of the rooftops. He was covered in blood and sweat and was speeding on his way out of the village after he informed the elders and Danzo that the deed was done and only a single Uchiha was still alive. Even though he was able to kill his father and mother he just couldn't find the cold heartedness to assassinate his own little brother for something he didn't even know about.

As he was reminiscing the events of the night he heard sobbing coming from an alleyway and cautiously decide to check on it while performing a Henge to cover the blood that was on his cloths. As he drew closer to the sound he was able to see the shape of a small child who was holding himself in the fetal position while rocking back and forth mumbling gibberish that he couldn't make out.

In a split-second decision he decided to approach him carefully as to not scare him and finally got his first good look of the child. He had a shirt that was several sizes too big for him that was covered in mud, pants that had tears on the area of the knees, and shinobi styled sandals. When he saw the face of the boy he saw tear streaks on his cheeks which bore whisker-like marks, and blue eyes that were partially hidden by the bangs of his blond hair.

'He looks like a miniature Yondaime', thought Itachi as he was finally in front of the boy. 'I wonder why he's out at night and dressed in those types of rags'. Itachi decided to slightly touch him on the shoulder to get his attention and decided to ask him the questions that were on his mind.

"The orphanage...sniffle...said there was no more room for me and...sniffle...decide to kick me out", responded the boy. Now this left Itachi puzzled considering the size of the orphanage in Konohagakure was one of the biggest buildings in the whole village. There was no way to fill up the orphanage of that size, much less have to resort to kick out a kid that looked to be five years old. Now curious he decided to ask the boy his name. "Excuse me but might you tell me your name?", asked Itachi while maintaining eye contact with the boy.

"sniffle...my name is Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki but most of the villager just call me demon", responded Naruto.

'Ahh that explains it' thought Itachi. 'That must be why he was kicked out. Tch can't believe some of the naïveté of some of these people. How can they think this poor little soul could be an all powerful demon, he looks to innocent to kill a fly how can they compare him to that bijuu.' In that moment that he was thinking Naruto started looking over the young man in front of him.

'He looks strong', thought Naruto as he looked over the armor the man wore and his black shinobi outfit that consisted of a tight short sleeve shirt, black pants that had a pouch on his left leg and standard issue black shinobi sandals. He then proceeded to see the mans handsome face which had black eyes and a leaf forehead protector and noticed his long black hair that reached his shoulders wit a band that kept his hair down his neck. When he noticed the mans hair he also noticed that he had a sword, that he thought might be a wakizachi strapped across his back. All in all in Naruto's opinion he seemed like a perfect example of a strong ninja. 'Wow', thought Naruto 'I wonder who he is'.

"Um excuse me sir but who are you", Naruto said in a polite tone even though he was still sobbing. He noticed that the man looked like he suddenly remembered where he was and decide to answer him.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and pardon me for my short lack of attention.", responded the now proclaimed Itachi.

Now that Itachi took another look at the boy he decided to come up with a decision that would effect the world in ways that none would've thought possible. After he debated with himself of the pros and cons that this idea came with it he made up his mind.

"You say they kicked you out right Naruto?". A nod was his only response so Itachi continued. "What was your dream for the future then".

" All I really wanted was for people to acknowledge me and befriend me but with the way they treat me I can tell that isn't going to happen ever", replied a sad Naruto.  
" Ok then Naruto-kun if someone offered to teach you in the way of the ninja what would you do with that power?"

" I would protect all of those that would be precious to me ", replied Naruto without even having to think of an answer. Now this answer pleased Itachi, so he decided it was time to inform the boy of his proposition that he had on his mind. After thinking it through one more time he decided that it was time to voice his idea. 'Besides', thought Itachi, 'it's not like anyone would miss him and the Hokage would probably think that when he was kicked out he must've been killed or decided enough was enough and ran away.'  
'Now it was the moment of truth', thought Itachi. " Naruto-kun how would you like to leave the village with me and become my apprentice."

Now Naruto knew that when something is too good it's probably not true but he was still interested to hear Itachi out. "What would you get out of it Itachi though...you must have your own reasons to do this but if they're ok then I would like to leave with you", asked Naruto cautiously but with a little of hope in his voice. Naruto was use to people acting nice to him just to hurt him so knew to not just jump on board without being careful.

"The reason I ask you is that I'm already about to leave the village myself but when I saw you I recognized you. I know of the hardships you go trough day in and day out. All these hardships and you don't even know why do you?", which caused a shake of his head so Itachi decided to continue " I would tell you the truth along with many other things. Another reason is that I'm about to die, not soon, but in time I will die either by another ninja or more than likely...I would die because of my illness. I would to teach you all I know. All my jutsus, all my techniques, and everything else I can teach you in my time. I wish to do this so you'll be my legacy.", replied Itachi.

Naruto considered this and decided he would agree. The man spoke with power in his voice but he could hear the truthfulness in his voice as well as see it in his eyes. So with that in mind he said "I would be honored for you to teach me...sensei.", and offered him a full smile that made all of Itachi's worries of this stunt go away. 'He will go far...farther than anyone can possibly imagine', thought Itachi. So without a further ado he nodded to Naruto and motioned for him to climb on his back. As soon as Naruto got settled he thought that he was lighter than a kid his age should've been. Not too mention shorter than he should've been too. 'I wonder what they fed him when he was in the orphanage. Scraps and leftovers no doubt.' with a shake of his head he headed to the North gate and stealthily passed it without alerting the guards. 'Well it's now up to me to fix that and I sure as hell am.'

Now that he was a couple miles out of Konoha he decided to come up with a plan. He needed to know where to head because even with all the items and food he had stored in his various storage scrolls he knew that the food would only last him and his companion, which he noticed dozed off on the way, a week or two at best. In the end though he decided to head toward the border of fire and waterfall country (the country takigaure is in) and would buy more supplies from the various small villages on the way, including a change of clothes for Naruto since he needed something better than those rags of his.

With that in mind he sprinted through the night with only the moon, various wildlife and Naruto to accompany him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the people who have put this on alerts and favorites and to the reviews that two if you sent out because because even though it's a few it at least shows people want to give their opinion and are actually reading it and all authors start somewhere right? Anyway on to the next chapter of The Raven's Apprentice.

As Itachi sprinted across the road he decided it was time to transition traveling on the road and to head to the forest since it was almost dawn and the roads would be filled with countless of people. Now since Itachi was an ANBU Captain he had become use to having short periods of rest in between missions and had adapted to sleeping less than the average human. This along with many other skills the ANBU taught him, which included the ability to have a stoic and impassive face and as well as having full control of his emotions when he was to confront an enemy. This farce that oozed out indifference was enough to rile up anyone which caused them to be sloppy in their attacks. Not to mention the ability to ooze out killer intent that was concentrated to affect a single person that made them believe they saw their own death better than any genjutsu and in that moment that they were distracted, be able to incapacitate them with no further action other than a slash of his Wakizashi. That was the way of a true ninja. No boasting of ones skills. No hesitation. Do the job and move on to the next mission.

Of course that doesn't give one an excuse to become a cold blooded killer. Itachi's philosophy consisted of two major rules while in his time in ANBU. 1. Get the job done quick as possible. 2. Keep those under your command alive through it all to the best of your ability.

As Itachi ran he couldn't help but think back to last night before he stumbled upon Naruto.

_** Flashback**_

_** Itachi reported to the Hokage's office for his weekly report on his findings of the Uchiha clan. He took of his weasel mask and surveyed the people in the room. There was a total of four people in the office at the moment which were Danzo Shimura, the elders Koharu Utante and Homura Mitokado along with their old squad teammate and Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. **_

_** As he gave his report he warned the Hokage that his father, Fugaku, and the rest of the Uchiha's were becoming restless and were planning to start the coup de tat the day after the Festival of the Kyubi's defeat at the hands of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He told them how his father confided in him that the ideal time to attack was the day after because many people would be still relaxing the day after and many would be recovering from the previous days activities. As well as that the security would be more relax since many of the ninja would be resting since they would be the ones over watching the festival (to make sure that no fights and the like started) meaning they wouldn't be at there one hundred percent. Fugaku may have taken great pride on how the Uchiha were known as the strongest clan in the village, but he wasn't foolish enough to think they would be able to defeat all the able bodied ninja that got in there way if they were well rested.**_

_** As he relayed his findings he noticed the different reactions crossing the faces of the inhabitants of the room. When he completed the report all of them were locked in their own thoughts after the information he had just presented. They all new diplomacy wouldn't work because that plan failed even after trying to subtly get the clans favor without making it known that they knew of their intentions. All that was left was to resort to violence but no one mentioned it. So after a moment or two the Hokage decided it would be best for them all to head home and think things over and left in a Shunshin leaving only him and the elders and Danzo. As the silence went on Danzo broke the silence and asked him if the village was more important than his clan which he answered with a quick yes saying that he loved it more than anything else. Which led to Danzo ask him another question that would decided his fate. He asked if he would do anything to make sure the village lived on and flourish.**_

_** Itachi knew this was probably one of the most important moment in his life but knew his answer. He loved his clan but this drastic measures they wish to employ was just foolish. Which led to him answering Danzo with a slow nod.**_

_** Flashback End**_

'That meeting was the turning point of my life', mused Itachi, 'that one meeting is what brings me here'

After an hour of traveling in the forest Itachi believed he found a suitable campsite. It was a clearing with the land flat, covered in short grass and trees covering the area. He also noticed that he could hear water gushing from what he presumed to be a small river or waterfall a little further off. All in all he decided that this was the perfect place to camp for awhile as he started unsealing a change of clothes for him which was just a duplicate of the cloths he was wearing minus the ANBU breastplate. He also unsealed a sleeping bag and laid Naruto which caused him to start twitching signifying that he would probably wake up soon so he decided to change and burn his blood covered cloths with a low level fire jutsu in mid air as to not light the grass on fire as well. As it became ashes and was being swept away by a light breeze he turned his attention to the boy who seemed to have started to wake up.

After a minute or so the boy finally opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings trying to remember the last nights events. For a second he thought it was all a dream and that he somehow wondered into the woods late at night until he turned his head and saw Itachi that he could tell it was all real.

' I'm actually out of the village' thought Naruto excitedly, 'Not just that but now I know someone who doesn't shun me and not to mention actually made me his apprentice.

He decided to double check to make sure he wasn't in a dream and proceeded to pinch his arm causing him to yelp at the pain and hear a chuckle coming from Itachi as well as a slight twitch in his lips that looked like he was about to smile. Grinning sheepishly he subconsciously started rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After his embarrassment was over Itachi proceed to give him directions to the river and summoned a raven that would lead him to the river and after washing himself and his clothes headed back and noticed Itachi stoking a fire pit that had a pot over it with what appeared to be beef stew. As Itachi sensed him he turn towards him and noticed him being dripping wet caused a small frown to his face before he did handsigs and caused low rank wind jutsu that caused a gut of wind that dried Naruto off. As Naruto noticed that he was no longer dripping wet he thanked Itachi and sat opposite of him across the fire.

As the lack of communication continued all that could be heard was the biling of the stew and the sounds of the fire crackling. Deciding that Naruto couldn't take it anymore he decided to speak.

"So Itachi-sensei is the stew almost done" asked Naruto as his stomach rumbled causing a slight smile appear on Itachi's face.

"Yes Naruto-kun and after that we will head on to a small village that is near here and get you some new clothes after I teach you a jutsu that you will need to know"

At he heard 'new clothes' Naruto grew ecstatic but when he heard jutsu his smile threatened to split his face. He was overjoyed that he would finally get rid of the rags he wore and be able to finally wear something that wasn't tattered or too big or small along with learning a jutsu.

So with those thoughts on his mind he ended up wolfing down his food at a record speed causing Itachi to quirk an eyebrow at the boy. Thinking that since there was no point in wasting time he proceeded to make a Kage Bunshin to the astonishment of Naruto who noticed that it was an exact replica of his sensei and when he looked at it closely he noticed that it even had its own shadow.

" Naruto-kun since I noticed that you were already done with your breakfast so...ah quickly I decided to make this clone teach you the jutsu I mentioned which is an academy level one called Henge, which causes you to look like something of your choosing. Now while my clone teaches you the theory and how to execute it and after I'm done with my breakfast we will head on into town with both of us in a henge and get supplies including clothes for you."

**One Hour Later**

When Itachi got the memories of his Kage Bunshin he learned something useful that would help when teaching Naruto and it was that he learned things easier not by theory but when it was hands on, and after that he just proceeded in trial-and-error till he finally could do it consistently.

'Hmm' mused Itachi 'it seems that it might be easier to teach him than I thought now it seems all I have to do is a schedule for him'

After a couple of moments he wrote down the schedule that Naruto would learn by and looked at the scroll he was writing on.

**Monday through Friday**

**4:30 to 5 Breakfast and Shower**

**5 a.m to 7 Physical Training/Taijutsu**

**7 am to 8:30 History, Arithmetic's and Reading**

**8:30 to 12 Chackra Control Exercises/Genjutsu Theory**

**12 to 12:30 Lunch**

**12:30 to 2 Jutsu Traninig**

**2 to 3 Shuriken, Kunai, and Kenjutsu (once he masters Shuriken and Kunai throwing)**

** 3 to 4 Strategy Games (shogi and the sort)**

**After 4 free time to himself **

**Saturdays Traveling to new area or stock up on supplies**

Satisfied with his planning he closed the scroll and went over to Naruto and asked how long he could he felt he could keep the Henge going.

" Well Itachi-sensei after I got it down I feel like I could keep it up for at least six hours if not more" answered Naruto after a moment to think.

" Ok then Naruto I want you to Henge into an average looking civilian boy for me."

After a moment to get the picture in his mind he decided to Henge into a boy of seven with straight red hair that reached to his shoulders with a band loading it like Itachi's, green eyes, dressed in a white T-shirt and khaki shorts. When he asked Itachi if it was fine he nodded and Henged into someone that looked like the older brother of his own Henge only with a black shirt and shorts. After he picked Naruto and headed to the village leaping from branch to branch while carrying Naruto piggyback style he was reminded of how he use to do this to his own little brother before he quickly changed his train of thought. The past was the past, their was no way to change that but the part of him that was an older brother couldn't help but wondering little Sasuke was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I just closed the poll and the winner was for Naruto to get with both with Yugito a close second and Fu for last now on with the story

Itachi and Naruto made it to the village in a few shorts moments later since after the departure from their temporary camp. During the short trip Naruto thought back on his life in the village. He remembered how the matrons of the orphanage treated him and how when ever something bad happen and no our knew what happened they always found a way to put the blame on him. Not to mention how all the kids ate at the same time but he wasn't allowed to get a meal till all the kids were done and was just left with meager sized portions of food which after awhile starting getting suspicious that they were just feeding him scraps and left-overs.

Plus he couldn't forget on how one time when he was out of bed to go to the bathroom after lights out he heard the matron speaking to another woman and after a couple of moments he found out they were talking about him but instead of using his name they were calling him 'demon'.

As he was on Itachi's back he decided that when they returned to the campsite he would begin questioning him and get the answers too many of the questions that were on his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the village it was bustling with many civilians with the occasional ninja or two. After a short walk they found what they were looking for, a weapons and armor shop. When they walked in they noticed that the shop wasn't just things a ninja would need but also armor and katanas that were specialized with a samurai style of fighting. After a quick look over Itachi found what he was looking for and started walking with Naruto in tow. When he stopped walking Naruto was presented to various articles of clothing that was standard for most ninja, but instead of more common dark blue colors that many ninja wore in Konohagakure, all the articles were black. Itachi then waved him over and told him to get three of each thing he was gonna buy which were pants, shirts, fishnet shirts, sandals and pouches to put kunai and shurikens.

As Naruto was getting his new clothes Itachi wandered over to the sword section and decided to look at the wazikashi that were on display. After experimenting with the various wazikashi's he decided to buy one that looked and felt like a standard issue one that all ANBU members used. He decided to get in advance along with a whetstone so he could give it to Naruto once he became proficient with the kunai and shuriken set he was also going to purchase. After restocking on scrolls and buying a fuuinjutsu beginners book authored by Toad Sannin, Jiraiya to give to Naruto to learn from in his own time. He remembered that the Uzumaki were world-renowned for their ingenious seal work which made them extremely powerful before they were wiped out.

After a quick recap of the items he had, to make sure he got everything that was needed, he went back to where Naruto was just finishing getting his own items of clothing. When Naruto saw him he handed the clothing to Itachi and they then proceeded to the cashier who looked to be a girl around the same age of Itachi, maybe 15 or 16, with black hair that reached to her mid-back with green eyes. She wore a dark purple battle dress (like Kurenai's ) and wore shinobi sandals. As soon as she saw them she let out a smile.

"Shopping for your little brother I see", she said to Itachi when she saw the similarities between the Henge forms. With which was replied only with a short nod from Itachi.

"Not much of a talker huh" she said after a small laugh. " Anyway your total will be..." as she handed him a paper with the total which Itachi noticed was less than what he expected. With a shrug of his shoulders he paid her and mumbled a small thanks.

As their were about to leave he heard her say, " How about next time you come you don't come with a Henge and let me actually see who you are underneath that Genjutsu". With an incredulous look Itachi turned to see her smiling smugly and wave at him before she turned around and went into the back of the shop. As he turned back to the road he saw Naruto giggling and said, "I think she likes you Itachi-sensei", while still giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting some food from various vendors and another trip through the forest to the campsite they were now in front of the pit waiting for their lunch to get cooked, Naruto decided to start his questions.

"Itahchi-sensei remember when we first met you told me you were going to tell me the truth right." Naruto asked timidly. Itachi merely nodded his head . "Well I want to know why the villagers hate me,shun me, and call me a 'demon'.

Itachi rubbed his forehead thinking of how to explain it to a five year old without them panicking. He decided to get a scroll that held weapons sealed inside and took out to use later. 'Ok Naruto you remember what happened on October 10th five years ago right?" Which was responded with a nod of his head and "Yea the Kyubi attacked Konoha and the Yondaime defeated it after he sacrificed himself"

"Yes the Yondaime defeated it but he didn't kill it, in actuality there is no way to kill a bijuu, which is are tailed demons that are nothing but masses of chackra which go from one to nine with the Kyubi being the strongest. The truth is that he sealed the Kyubi which is just a monstrous amount of chakra into the body of a new born baby" at this part Naruto's eyes widened in fear and disbelief, " to save the village and performed the Shiki Fujin, imprisoning it into the baby with a seal that kept it at bay but that particular seal makes the one who casted it die in exchange. But one thing I know is that he was the most noblest person I've ever known, which means he couldn't have just picked just any baby in good conscience. I'm pretty sure if head a baby he would seal it into his own child. Yes I'm implying that you might be his son because you to look so much alike along with also the fact that when ever he came over to the compound he was always accompanied by Kushina Uzumaki, who was my mothers best friend and was pregnant at the time I lost saw her which was in that October of the attack. Now it's just an educated guess, but I believe you might be the son of him and Kushina who died the night of the attack."

"So you're telling me the man that MIGHT'VE been my own father made HIS own SON a DEMON" yelled Naruto with tears in his eyes. He felt happy because he now had a lead in who might've been his parent but the fact that his might be father did that to him was just too much.

" Naruto look at this scroll", even while he was sobbing he turned to the scroll Itachi showed to him. "Now look how it looks in the inside." , and when Naruto looked at it he saw many symbols in the middle with a circle of symbols surrounding the various symbols and kanji in the middle. "Now look what happens when I put a little bit of blood over it", which caused a box of kunai to poof into existence. "You see how these kunai were stored into the scroll, well that's you, you are the scroll and the fox is the kunai inside. The fox is just a weapon that is sealed into you and is at your disposal, it doesn't make you a demon just a jail with the Kyubi as a prisoner, so calm down you're not a demon. Haven't you wondered on why you've never been sick or if u were hurt you were healed at a quick pace? That's your fathers give to you,and a dam good one as well. He wanted you to be seen as a hero."

After a moment for Naruto to process his words he subconsciously stopped crying and actually got his mood lightened when he thought of how mad the most powerful demon known to man was now just a prisoner. After Itachi was done with his explanation he actually started smiling thinking on how even though his dad was dead, in a way he was still looking out for him. Since he wouldn't be their to help when he was sick or hurt, he gave him something that would.

'Thanks...Dad' thought Naruto 'and for what it's worth I understand your reasons'  
As Itachi noticed the change of Naruto's mood he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for explaining it well enough to show Naruto the truth. While Naruto was still thinking Itachi took the meat he was cooking over the fire out and gave Naruto's food over to him when he came out of his thoughts and digged in to his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were both done Itachi gave him two scrolls and a book which was responded with a questioning look from Naruto so decided to elaborate. "The first scroll is the equipment you will be using for your training which include some shurikens and kunai along with your clothes and some weights that use to belong to me for your training. Now the other scroll is the schedule for your training regiment. Inside, it gives you the times that you will do certain activities. Lastly, that book I gave you is a book on seals to learn on your free time,because if your are true Uzumaki, you will have knack for seals. It's just a beginners but if I see you become proficient in seals I'll buy you the next one in the series, but keep in mind the art of Fuuinjutsu is very hard and complicated, but is very useful in almost any occasion. For example here I have four seals" he said as he showed them to him. "These are basically tags that when put in place will cause a barrier to be erected around the clearing we will be camping on for awhile causing any who isn't keyed into them, think that there isn't anything worthwhile across from it. Which is why I need u to prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall into each of them. My point is that the capabilities are virtually endless when it comes to the art of Fuinjutsu. But remember, you'll only study that on your own time because for the rest of day I or my Kage Bunshin, whose memories return to me, will be over watching your training. Because remember I won't always be around to protect you in the middle of a fight so you must become strong, got it?"

"Yes Itachi-sensei" was the reply from his apprentice.

A/N One reviewer wondered if I would give him rinnegan, and my answer to that is I don't know. I have the a good idea on how to give him either the rinnegan or the sharingan but I would rather for all of you to leave your answer in a review cause right now I feel to lazy to make a poll lol. But yea all I need is your guys/girls opinion on it but you only have a day since if he does get one it will be in the next chapter which will be a a small time skip.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Since it was even I came with a compromise that might please both sides but Naruto will only have...Sharingan...for the moment anyway. And the girl that was mentioned last time will be important in the onto the story.

TIME-SKIP ONE MONTH LATER

Naruto had just finished his training for the day and since tomorrow was Saturday he and Itachi would head out into town to buy more supplies and the like. He wobbled over to a log and took a seat on it while trying to move as little as possible. In the past month his new training regime really worked well for him and his body, he had grown a little and actually was gaining muscle. He was more muscular than probably some graduating academy students and his speed and agility went way up, not to mention since he was smaller, it was easier for him to dodge and evade projectiles. At times when he was least expecting, Itachi would throw at him shurikens just so he could pay better attention to his surroundings at all times, something his sensei stressed that was very important. Also over the month he was a taught a Jutsu that Itachi said would help him out a lot in his studies, the Kage Bunshin. After he learned the Kage Bunshin, Naruto had decided to always have one work on his sealing book while he did the rest of his training. So in only a month he had mastered the whole beginners Fuinjutsu book and after Itachi tested him by telling him to make an explosive tag and passed, it was decided that he would receive the book on their next trip to town, which was tomorrow. He was so ecstatic that he was jumping in joy which caused a small smile to form on his sensei's face. And what made him happier was that he was told that if he was in the academy he would have graduated already and be a genin.

Naruto smiled fondly at that particular memory, and decided to head on into his tent and rest for tomorrows journey to the village, he had a feeling he would need all his energy tomorrow. He had no idea on how right he was...no idea at all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was impressed at his apprentices progress while he walked around the clearing, looking at the evidence that proved Naruto wasn't playing around in his training and was taking it quite seriously. He looked at the clearing that had become almost as a home to both him and Naruto. He had decided that after tomorrow he and Naruto would leave and head on to Waterfall Country and set up a new base there. He knew that since he was probably now on the Bingo Book and was now a Missing-Nin, that the Hunter Ninja from Konohagakure would probably be on the lookout for him and sooner or later, if he stayed in the same place, he would be caught and that would put his charge in danger something he was trying to avoid till Naruto could watch over himself. He decided to still leave the tags around the clearing though, just in case they needed a place to hide in the future, and who knows maybe one day he won't be a wanted man no more. With that thought in mind he went to his tent to get some rest for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN ANOTHER AREA AROUND THE VILLAGE

A squad of Hunter-Nins were scouting the area they would attack tomorrow. It was just a small street and only had a weapons shop that looked relatively small. They chose this area so the collateral damage would be less in case the worse came, none or only few lives would be lost. As they made one more check over the area and placed explosive tags that would cause rubble to block all the entrances and exits of the area to make sure the fugitive wouldn't escape, they headed over to the campsite and rested since tomorrow would be the day that Itachi Uchiha would die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Itachi both worked up relatively early the next day and decided to eat at a slower pace. They sat there staring at the fire while both contemplated on what the future would bring. Itachi already knew what he wanted, he wanted to live long enough to give Naruto all his knowledge and one day die in a battle at the hands of his brother so the Uchiha would regain its lost honor. Naruto though didn't really know what he wanted, at one point he wished to be Hokage but already knew that, that particular dream probably wasn't going to him for numerous reasons. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to become real strong to make his sensei proud along with his mother and father. Other than that he really didn't know what he was going to do as a life, he might consider becoming a freelance shinobi but he hoped to gain something more prestigious than being almost like a common mercenary. These thoughts had been on his mind for awhile now but pushed them aside as he carefully packed his tent and belongings and sealed them into a scroll he had created just as Itachi had put out the fire. They both straightened themselves up and walked to the direction the village was at as well as performing a Henge to cover up their appearance. They discreetly joined the main road and calmly walked to village as to not rouse suspicion, while keeping their senses open for anything that could be considered dangerous to them both. As they walked they decided to get the meat and proteins they were going to purchase first and then head on to the Weapons shop they went to last time and hoped the girl that was talking to Itachi and noticed their Henges wouldn't be there and if she was, that she wouldn't question their identities this time around.

While they were walking though they felt a chill up there spine. They felt like they were being watched but when they turned around they couldnt see anything that looked suspicious, so Naruto shrugged it off but watched his surroundings more closely remembering Itachi's lesson to always be vigilant. Meanwhile Itachi had a feeling of what was looking at them but he couldn't do anything about without causing a scene, not to mention he didn't know what abilities the Hunters might possess. He knew he was a strong shinobi, and was probably in the top ten back in Konoha which meant something since they had many talented shinobi like Hatake Kakashi and his self proclaimed rival Might Guy, but he knew not to be overconfident since that usually could lead to a premature death. So when he and Naruto left a store, he had summoned a raven that became almost like his familiar, Jinsokuna Kage (Swift Shadow) who had pitch black feathers and beak as well as his eyes and had a small black jacket like cloth on his back which had the Kanji Swift, and had him patrol from the skies so if something became unusual, he would fly down to warn him before it happened. This kept him slightly more at ease since he now had a scout that would warn him and Naruto so they could take protective measures when the time came. While he was in his thoughts he noticed that he and Naruto had arrived at the weapons shop and to his dismay, found out that it was the same cashier as the time before with the same dress like last time and had her hair up in a ponytail. She saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and said in a cheerful voice "Hey stranger, gonna' let me see what's under that Henge now?" which was responded with an impassive look as he proceeded to get supplies such as more scrolls, ink, brushes, and the next book in the Fuinjutsu series he got Naruto the first time while ignoring a certain cashier.

Meanwhile Naruto chuckled lightly at his sensei's dilemma while he too looked around the shop for something interesting and found an old looking tome with a picture of a silhouette of a man with strange eyes. The eyes had many black circles covering his whole eye while the the rest of his eye looked purple but looked as if it pulsed with a yellow aura. Now interested in the book he opened it to the first page but found nothing but gibberish and a picture of two different eyes, one pair was just like them mans possessed on the cover while the other was a red pair of eyes that three tomoe surrounding a single black dot in the middle of the eye. He remembered seeing they eye before so he walked up to the woman and asked the price for it. After she inspected the tome she waved him off and told him he could have it considering how even she couldn't make heads or tails on what it said. What really peeked her curiosity though was that she didn't ever remember having a book like that and it was even on her inventory, not to mention she had even see it earlier on while she was walking around the shop.

But before she could comment on it, several explosions occurred causing the ground to quake and a raven to come speeding inside and land on Itachi's shoulder while talking to him in a hushed tone and then left in a small puff of smoke. Naruto and Itachi then carefully and stealthily made it to the door and saw rubble covering every possible exits as well as a person with a white mask and ANBU armor including the chest guard and sword only ANBU's wore. In total there were only 4 and looked exactly alike except one who had three marks on top of the Konoha leaf symbol, signifying that he was a captain, which made Itachi silently curse under his breath and decided to undo his Henge and activate his Sharingan. When he did that made both Naruto and the girl gasp but each for different reasons. Naruto gasped since it was the same eyes as one of the pairs in the book while the girl gasped at seeing his handsome face and true self, decked out in full ANBU armor with his wazikashi strapped to his back. He then turned and looked at both of them and said in a commanding tone "Naruto I want you to look for a means of escape while I want you Miss to help me fight them since I can tell you have experience as a Ninja considering how you could detect a advanced Henge along with that sword you yourself Henged on your own back. Meanwhile I'm going to fight the one with the three stripes since he's a captain and the strongest one of the Hunters making him the most you understand?" which was replied with small nods. The girl took out her own sword and held it diagonally in her right hand with the to of the blade touching her left shoulder, while Naruto took of the weights he had on him and stretched while thinking on how to get out of here. Then without a further wasted second Itachi charged to the Captain and the chaos started and bloodbath started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the girl whose real name was actually Tenshi Yubina started her own assault on an unsuspecting hunter and proceeded to cut his midsection in half but put a hand armored left hand in the way thinking that would stop the attack but to his surprised she cut through it and took of his left hand following with a spinning slash took ohis head while the hunter clutched is bloody arm in agony before his head was leanly cut off rolling on the pavement while his body crumpled to the floor as blood gushed out of his his neck painting the area red. She then looked at the other 2 Hunters before slowly walking towards them in her battle stance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Itachi was fighting the captain in Kenjutsu, attacking gracefully with quick slashes and thrusts making the hunter stay in the defensive thru it all. He did another which the hunter nin blocked it with the base of his blade before Itachi did an unorthodox move and twisted his blade as hard as he could making the sword come out of the hunters grip and falling to the ground. Itachi then capitalized on him by attacking with his wazikashi forcing the hunter to retreat but before Itachi could attack him again and finish him off he had to dodge a Fire Style: Grand Fireball that was headed towards him. He then saw the captain head off to the mans side and the both watched Itachi knowing this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was doing just like how Itachi told him and was looking at the fight s that were going on looking for a possible escape route when he noticed the girl chop of one of the hunters head he visibly gulped and made a mental toe to never get on her bad side. But when the man died he noticed that the entrance he was guarding was now open Naruto then proceeded to the rubble an inconspicuously as possible while he otice his sensei now fighting two people while the cashier was fighting a man who held his own against her Kenjutsu and actually nick here very now and then for every cut he received on his own body. He then turned his attention to the mess in front of him and decided to blast it to kingdom-come with a couple of his custom mad tags that packed a bigger punch. He then laid five of them on the top and bottom left and right corners and one in the middle he then jumped to a safe distance and flared his chakra making the rubble break part into small pieces that would be easier to navigate through. Just as he was about to tell Itachi he noticed that he was now face-to-face to the hunter that was supporting the captain. He proceeded attacking him in a Taijutsu fight hoping to catch him off guard and hopefully incapacitate him but didn't work since all the man did was bob and weave before taking out his sword and started attacking Naruto making him be on the defensive. He held his own for a awhile till the hunter slashed at his throat but Naruto moved fast enough for his throat not to be slit but instead the sword slashed his eyes making him go blind before he stabbed through the stomach and walked away the brat was now dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking down a sewer like place. It was lit by torches on the wall, with water pooled up on the ground. As Naruto walked he wondered where this was, the last thing he remembered was the whole world going dark before feeling pain in his abdomen. He briefly looked down and noticed that he wasn't bleeding which reassured him a little before he saw a big cage in front of him. What really startled him though was what was inside, because inside with it's paws holding him up was his prisoner and it looked like it looked seriously pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stared up at the great beast in front of him in amazement and fear. He was so enthralled by the beast that he couldn't even move a muscle. The demon was taller than the Hokage tower back in konoha with blood red fur that covered its whole body. It had gleaming white teeth that were incredibly sharp with a matching set of claws. But what really got to Naruto was the pair of red slitted eyes that were looking straight at him. Those same eyes that looked filled with hatred, that some would think he was now looking face-to-face at the embodiment of Hate.

"So my jailer finally decides to deign me with his presence." The creature said with a powerful voice full of contempt. "I should feel honored," it mocked, "but the only reason you're here is because you're at the blasted Shinigami's doorstep. The same one that imprisoned me inside you because of your damned father, the Fourth Hokage. Ah but you already know that don't you thanks to the Uchiha. So tell me what is it you want you human."

Naruto didn't even speak through the beasts tirade, he just stood stock-still wondering how the beast knew this information. To his knowledge it shouldn't had access to the that type of information since it happened after it was sealed. He was still contemplating until the fox interrupted his thoughts with its voice.  
"Ah so your wondering how I have access to that information aren't you. You fool I'm sealed inside you, hence I know everything that's going on from your point of view. I saw how they shunned you, how they hated you, I can even see how that Hunter just stabbed and slashed your eyes out."

"They slashed my eyes? Am i blind?" Asked the now panicked boy. "Am i about to die?

"Foolish human if you were to die i would die with you...temporarily anyway, no you wont die but ill do a deal with you, ill give you enough power to destroy the rest of your enemies since i can't afford to have a weak host. But in return I want you to rip a fourth of the seal away, just enough to rip a fourth of the seal away, just enough that my senses will be able to feel the outside world and for me to contact you if the need arises. Then again you have no choice because if you decline you will die. So choose now boy, do you wish death or life."

Naruto contemplated what the fox said while thinking that he didn't really have a choice. He had to accept or he would die. He still had so much to live for and knew it wasn't yet his time. So he collected his resolve and before he lost his courage, approached the gate.

"That's it," said the fox as it saw his host approach the gates that kept him at bay, "now rip a fourth off."

Naruto ripped the peace and turned his back to his fox and proceeded walking to what he thought was the exit. But before he left he looked at the face of the smirking fox and said, "Don't think i did this because you thought you were clever, i did what you asked for me 'cause i still have a lit left before i die, because i am NARUTO UZUMAKI! DONT YOU FORGET IT". As he faded out of the sewer.

Xxxxxxxxzxx

Meanwhile

Itachi had been combating the two Hunters when all of a sudden he heard a scream. He quickly looked at the direction from where it originated and his blood went cold as he saw the body of Naruto just lying there next to a Hunter who looked satisfied. Itachi gripped the handle of his sword tightly and focused chackra o hia eyes causing his sharingan to form but he added more so the tomoe elongates and became what looked like a 3 sides shuriken. Then with as much power he could he uttered the one word that would kill the man. AMATERASU.

He saw the black flames engulf the mans torso and watched him scream in agony as they consumed him. He vainly tried to put out the flames but nothing worked, he screamed as the pain became too much and fell to the floor dead while the flames burned the mans body leaving nothing behind...not even ash. Itachi then grabbed his eyes in pain. The attack was one he didn't know but he had just acted without a thought but now his eyes were pulsing with pain and he couldn't see straight. He closed his eyes to block the pain and vowed to look in on the attack he had now just used.

The hunters though were speechless as they saw their comrade engulfed in black flames and leaving nothing behind. They stared back at the ninja who was now holding his eyes with fear. They were lost in fear that no one even thought of attacking the Missing-Ninja while he was distracted. They couldn't belive that with just one look, a man died shrouded in flames. They all just stared at where the black flames were still burning what little was left of the fallen Hunter before one finally broke free of his stupor and charged at the distracted man while screaming "YOU BASTARD!" As he was about to bring the blade to his throat he was shocked when the blade was blocked by a wall of red chakra that chilled him to the bone. Itachi too noticed it but he still couldn't overcome the pain to open his eyes but knew he would have died if the wall hadn't protected him. He sensed for the source of this chakra but was shocked when he saw his apprentice on all fours with a cloak of the very same sadistic red chakra covering his whole upper body. His clothes were ripped at the stomach thanks to the Nin he had just killed but the flesh underneath didn't have a mark on it. It looked like he had not even been stabbed, but even though it looked like his whole body had healed he saw that he had not opened his eyes. But what scared him was that the cloak resembled a fox, with two big ears and a single tail and claws made of the red chakra. His first thought was that part of the Kyubi's chakra had leaked out, but he remembered how it protected him from death meaning that Naruto seemed to be able to control it to a certain degree. He was broken out of his thoughts though, when he noticed Naruto tense his legs and disappeared out of sight.

The Hunters saw the kid they presumed that was dead stand up while being surrounded by such evil chakra that made it difficult to breath. Those Hunters still remembered the event that occurred 5 years ago when the village was attacked by the Fox. They remembered how they felt as if there were going to die just being in its presence. Now facing the same Killer Intent coming from a boy no older than an academy student scared them. Their only thought was to retreat. But before they could take another step they all felt intense pain in their chest before it all went dark. Their last sight was seeing the boy vanish before appearing in front of them and slashing them with a claw of chakra.

Itachi couldn't believe what happened one second was all that Naruto was gone before he appeared again with the dead bodies of the Hunters surrounded him all with deep wounds on their bodies. Then he saw Naruto stumble a bit before landing face first to the ground, probably thoroughly exhausted and spent after killing those Hunters. Itachi carefully turned him over and checked his condition, but other than the slash mark around his eyes, he was perfectly fine. Exhausted, but fine nonetheless. But as he saw how sever the slash was he noticed that if he didn't do something quickly, the boy would be permanently blind. Deciding there was no other choice, he carefully took a seal out of one of the secret pockets his shirt had and wiped some blood on it, unsealing a small jar with two eyes. Two eyes that his best friend had gave him before he died. He carefully took out Naruto's eyes and gingerly placed his old friend's, Uchiha Shishui's eyes in the boy that saved his life. He remembered the irony of how he said he wanted him to be his legacy but he never thought that would include his knowledge on the Sharingan as well. He then used what knowledge he knew of medical ninjutsu on the eyes before carrying him in a fireman carry. He was about to leave but he was stopped when he saw the owner of the shop that had been destroyed during his fight. She had blood on her cloths and soot on her face, but other than that she was fine. She was walking to the remnants of the shop and just stared at it. Itachi feeling a little guilty decided to offer his condolences.

"I'm sorry for your shop miss. I never meant for this to happen."

"It's ok, there was nothing that was really important in their now anyway. The only thing I'm worried about is how I'll live without a source of income or a place to live. And this building was both for me. Oh and don't call me miss, it makes me feel old, my name is Tenshi, Tenshi Yubina."

"Well Tenshi is there anything I can do?"

Now Tenshi knew that he was probably wanted by a Hidden Village considering how they were Hunters after him. But this was now her chance to explore the world. "Well you could allow me to travel with you for awhile since there's really nothing here left for me."

Itachi didn't expect that response. And was now contemplating whether to let her accompany them or not. He knew she could at least defend herself after today's fight and it was the least he could do. So he just nodded at her and waited for her to get whatever items she could salvage and pack them. He then looked at the boy he was carrying and thought of all the questions he would have when he woke up. He then left, along with Tenshi, and headed out of the village and head out to his next destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the very late update but school started and countless other thing happenened that stopped me from updating….but…IM BACK lol. Well next chapter will be out in about two weeks and all chapters after this will be at least 4k or more. Also reders of my other Yugito-Naruto story, I will update that story probably on Sunday. And without a further ado, I present you the next chapter of a Ravens Apprentice.

As soon as the Nine-Tailed Fox broke contact, Naruto decided to take out a mirror from his belongings to see his new eyes. But what surprised him was that at the moment his eyes were blood red with three tomoes on each pupil. As he realized this he suddenly felt a calling to the book that had interested him so much and decided to reexamine it as he gingerly picked it up. This time though, he could make out the words on the title when before he couldn't. He saw the title The Sage of Six Paths on the cover and it seemed as the eyes of the illustration grew slightly brighter when he made eye contact with them. He opened the book and it suddenly flared of chakra that was the purest of white. It called to his own; brought it forth, a mixture of blue and red that was perfectly balanced that the area where they first met was tinged with purple. The two chakras than surrounded him till he was in a room of al white. Then, with a deep booming voice, the words came out, 'To my Chosen Heir, this book will help you on your difficult path of life. I apologize but it is the path you must take for the betterment of the world. It will be hard but I will make sure you find two companions to live your life to the fullest with and live content to the end of your days. This difficult burden that I wish I could entrust to myself to save you the pain, but alas it's too late. One day you will bring forth the piece that this cursed world has long been overdue. Just know that I'm watching you from where ever I might be …Naruto Uzumaki, Heir of the Six Paths Sage, and the bringer of true peace.'

He was then jolted back into reality causing him to be confused. 'That made no sense, I'm nobody so how can I bring peace, not to mention who this Sage of Six Paths supposed to be.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the same white chakra that was coming from the book earlier was slowly being transferred into him. As soon as all the chakra left the book, he suddenly fell to the floor in pain clutching his head as the most massive headache he's ever had hit him at full force. He withered on the floor for a couple more moments before he stood up and unwillingly turned the book to the first page. He could clearly see the words now and started to get control of his limbs once again. The page told of a time when the world was in massive chaos and despair. Then one day the Sage came and taught the world the Shinobi arts. He faced many enemies in his goal to defeat the most horrible Demon known to man. He knew that even he couldn't defeat it, so when he went to the battle he made a plan. Their fight caused the seas to rise, to mountains to be destroyed and created again. It was as if Nature itself was in a battle to trump each other. When one saw fire, one saw water dousing it, when bolts of lightning came down, one could see the wind cut through it. It was the most epic fight ever and many people feared that it might be the end of the days as these two beings that seemed to have the power of the gods waged battle against each other. Then when they were both severely weakened, the Sage used his trump card and sealed the beast within him…

The story went into so much detail that Naruto felt that he was actually right there witnessing the events play out. He was going to keep reading when he heard a noise outside the cave that startled him. He quickly put up the book just as Itachi and the girl walked into the entrance with the latter having a slight annoyed look on his face as the girl kept chatting to him. He then saw Naruto and said, "So it seems you've finnally have awakened Naruto, that's good since we need to change location before this one too becomes compromised and I hope the eyes have done you well. We'll talk more in detail after we set up a new camp near the entrance of Takigakure. Also so you know this woman will be accompanying us as well her name is Tenshin so get use to her presence got it?", he said in a voice devoid of any emotion, but if one knew Itachi as good as Naruto did, then he would be able to notice the slight relief that was hidden well in the monotone that's is Itachi's speech. With a quick "Yes Sensei" he proceeded to pack up his belongings while safely putting the book in a space that would be able to keep it safe during the trip. He had decided to keep reading the book while Itachi and now Tenshin slept while he was keeping watch. It seemed like it was an extension of him and he couldn't help but learn more of the history and secrets in it.


End file.
